Please, Sensei
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: She was just too sexy to fight... And he was done fighting her. Just some plotless sex, really. Its been weirdedized, and its an idea i got after reading a femnaru fic. so, you've been warned. XD SEXXYNESS!


"Sensei?"

Said teacher lifted his head slowly from his textbook and looked at the student he knew would be standing there.

"Yes?"

All the students were watching now, and trying to look like they were still reading from their textbooks as their teacher had told them to.

"Someone pushed me on the stairs.. and my thigh hit the railing. Would you mind helping me to the nurses office?"

The teacher sighed. "That's the third time you've been injured this week…." The student giggled softly, her hair swaying around her face and the collar of her school uniform. He slowly stood up and took her hand to lead her to the nurses office as she limped after him. He gave the class a last command to continue reading in their textbooks to the required page.

As he helped her to the older wings of the school where the nurses room was, -it was hardly used anymore, as it was about to be torn down the following year to make room for a new school wing that matched the other modern ones, and therefore the nurse had been let go, though the medical supplies remained.- he began to think.

Every time he came with her…. Exactly. He came with her.

He gave a soft sigh, and pushed open the old creaking wooden door and turned on the lights. Helping her to sit down, he went for some bandages.

"Ok, lets see where your hurt." He turned with an ace bandage and a few bandaids to see her lifting the mid-thigh skirt up her leg and watching him with a heated look.

"Naru-sensei… it hurts right here…" She pointed to the inside of her thigh and moved her head to tilt back slightly, as she knew he loved seeing her throat, as cloth covered as it was.

"H-hatake-san…" the man swallowed, his eyes tracing the inside of her thigh and then over her breasts to her cloth clad face, and into that dark eye.

"Naru... to…" She hooked one of her fingers in the edge of her mask and pulled it down over her features. Her beautifull, features.

He groaned softly, without realizing he'd done so.

Her lips were what held his attention. As they were one of his favorite parts of her anatomy, large and pouty, the most amazing shade of pink. And he felt his pants tighten painfully as those amazing lips smiled at him with that sexy grin only she could do.

"Hatake… please. This is wrong." She raised the one eyebrow he could see, as her left eye was covered with her silvery hair, short from her right side, and lengthening as it went to the left.

At her right side, the silvery strands were shoulder length, and when they finished at the left, they went halfway down her back. Thankfully her bangs only hid her eye and that small –sexy- scar going through it, from view.

"Sensei…" Her voice had that challenging tone to it that he knew so well, as she stepped from the bed and over to him, letting her skirt fall back into place as he slowly backed away from her and into a wall, the shock of doing so making him drop the bandages and bandaids.

"Is it..?" she asked softly, pushing her rather large breasts against his chest as she molded herself against him, hard to soft.

He could do nothing but nod at the sensation. Her fingers ran up his corded arms, over his athletic shoulders and up his neck to tangle in his hair. "Really…?" Her breath fanned against his ear as she pulled him down to her level, ghosting her lips over his stubbled jaw-line as one hand roamed down his chest, across his stomach, before pushing her knuckles against the bulge she felt in his pants.

His groan reverberated down her spine in small sparks of lust.

"This.. is the third time this week Kashi…" She nodded. "I know Naruto. We'll just have to make this count, before I graduate, and we can't do this in here anymore." Her eyes sparkled as she pulled him into a deep and grinding kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his arms wound around her waist to pull her flush against him, knowing he was going to lose this fight anyway.

She moaned into the kiss as he cocked his head sideways to get a better angle, his tongue invading every nook and cranny, exploring every crevice of her mouth as he rubbed her slick muscle with his.

They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen got to great, Kashi panting as her sensei's mouth went straight to her neck, one of his hands quickly pulling the mask downward so he could sample the pale skin underneath.

She flung her head back and moaned, one of her legs wrapping around Naruto's waist as he held her waist now just to keep her upright.

"Cot.. now.." Her words came out on breathy moans, and Naruto could only grin as he replied with a small smile as he bit her neck harshly, leaving a lovely light purple love bite that stood out nicely with her pale skin.

He let out a low growl and lifted her off the floor by her hips, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he moved to the cot.

To her surprise, he turned and sat down, with her on his lap, as he arranged them on the cot so that he had her leaning over him, as he lay down beneath her.

"Sensei..?"

He smirked a smirk that made her shiver, his blue eyes sliding halfway shut as his fingers made their way up from the creamy thighs that were spread around his hips and under the skirt that was just barely keeping her modest. "What…? You've ridden me before… This too embarrassing to you now?"

Kashi's silver eye watched him with a scorching gaze, her fingers deftly pulling his crisp white shirt from his pants and sliding her fingers and palms over the silky smooth skin and rock hard muscles that the shirt managed to hide so well.

"If you wanted to be ridden.. you should've just said so." A nearly identical smirk lit her lips as she ground herself against the bulge in his pants, making both of them groan at the friction.

Naruto grinned and leaned up to kiss her as he moved his hands to the lacy black panties she wore. He moaned softly as he broke the kiss to look at the contrast between the dark material and the soft creamy ivory of her skin.

He watched his fingers brush against the crotch of her panties, letting out a low growl of approval as he found them to be soaked through with her fluids.

"Well.. look who's ready.." He bit at her jawline, making her moan his name softly. "Now would be nice… Naruto-_sensei…_" She stressed the title on his name, turning him on further, as she knew it would.

Her fingers unsnapped the button on his work pants and pulled the zipper over the bulging member under it, before reaching behind her and holding her weight over him on her knees as she pulled his pants and boxers down far enough that they wouldn't get stained.

When his erection bobbed free of its tight confines, he hissed, making her moan softly as he leaned up to hold her around the waist as he tore her panties straight off of her, not caring much that she'd have to go underwear-less for the last few hours of the day.

One of the few other thoughts in his mind was that he could probably molest her a bit during lunch, when they were alone..

His mind snapped back to her as she pushed him down again, placing her hands on his chest for leverage.

She watched him with that one grey eye, her silver hair shifting back over her face to reveal the red glass eye that had replaced the old eye along time ago –after a bad knife fight- that watched him as she oh-so-slowly lowered herself onto his straining erection.

Naruto gripped her hips tightly, helping to pull her down over his dick as the slick walls of her womanhood stretched around him, making him moan in rapture.

She moaned as she settled onto his lap, his balls resting against her ass and his dick buried so deeply within her she could almost taste it in her throat.

"Oh god.." She moaned as he helped lift her, pulling himself from her until only the head remained, before rocking his hips upward as he let gravity push her back down onto him. She bit her lip and let out a strangled moan as his length hit something deep inside her, making her head fall back as stars assaulted her vision.

His hiss of pleasure didn't go unheard, and she slowly started lifting and lowering herself on him, leaving his hands free to unbutton her school uniform and pull her breasts from her bra.

She moaned as she circled her hips as she thrust herself onto him, hitting the same spot as before, and lifting herself to do it again.

His fingers moved over her breasts, pinching the dusty pink nipples and rolling them between his fingers as she bit her lip and held back a louder sound of pleasure.

His dick was ready to explode from the slow pace, and his hands abandoned her nipples to rush under her skirt to make her go faster when he suddenly grinned lecherously and pulled her skirt up to see what was going on under there.

He nearly came as he saw her lift herself off of his impossibly hard erection and pushed herself back down. He bit his lip and watched his length disappear between those long pale thighs and into her silken heat.

He gripped her hips, letting the material of the skirt drop, and thrust himself quickly inside her, making her eyes go wide and her delectable mouth part into an 'o'. "Naru..!" He continued to thrust more quickly into her, and her fingers traced his chest as they held her up for leverage as she began to meet his thrusts.

Their breathing quickened, movements sending echo's of skin slapping skin against the wall, their moans and pants echoing in eachothers ears before Kashi arched her back, and thrust herself down on Naruto one last rough time before she came.

Her mouth parted as she contracted around him, muscles tensing as small keening noises escaped her throat, stars blinding her behind her eyes.

Naruto thrust one more time into the convulsing heat, before he arched into her and grunted, one long loud sound as his cock expanded and jerked, spilling his seed deep inside her as he came with stars behind his eyes.

It was what felt like hours before she collapsed onto his chest, the afterglow of her orgasm making her hum in contentment as she felt him soften within her.

"We didn't use protection.." The softly panted words reverberating from the chest beneath her made her smile. "Five year birth control… I'm good for a while." He nodded and ran his fingers through her silken hair before looking at the clock.

"Oh shit.. We've been gone for thirty minutes.

Kashi looked at the clock and back to her lover. "You really think your class will miss the work you'd have given them?" She smiled softly. "Just tell them my injury was worse than you thought, and you had to send me home.."

He raised a blond eyebrow at her, his blue eyes slightly curious. "Where will you go?"

Kashi grinned that sexy grin before kissing his nose and pulling herself off of him with a last shudder of pleasure.

"I thought that would be obvious." She pulled up her mask and buttoned up her shirt as she eyesmiled at him.

"Your house to wait for you."

Naruto just shook his head and smiled.

"I can't wait till schools out."


End file.
